And Two became Three
by Vampire with a Soul
Summary: Sarakiel is ready for this baby to come...right? Omegaverse, AU, One-Shot


**Happy Holidays, everyone. I'm taking this opportunity to introduce you to a new character that came to life when I was thrown into the awesome that is Supernatural. I also discovered the omegaverse, so I'm lumping two into one. This is also a teaser into a story I've bee working on over break. I may release it sometime soon or I may wait. I'm not sure just yet.**

 **So, without further ado, I do not own Supernatural. I own Sarakiel.**

Sarakiel's last day at work wasn't as easy as she would have liked it to be. She walked out of her family's accounting firm, rubbing her eyes from staring at the computer all day. Multiple people had called off, what with schools doing Christmas pageants since the holiday was only a few days away. This had been the last day of school, and parents picked their kids up from school early. That left her, and about 6 other accountants to handle all the final pre-Christmas hoopla.

They had tried to throw her a little going away party, but the workload reduced it to everyone having cake while working, as well as several hugs and well-wishes from her coworkers. Halfway through the day, she made a call home to ask her mate if dinner had been planned. His cell phone went straight to voicemail, so she didn't press the issue. Instead, she decided to pick a few things up from the grocery store on the way home. Everything for Christmas dinner had been bought, so tonight would be something relatively simple.

Upon arriving at the store, she became painfully aware of all the strangers that were around. A few townspeople said hello to her and asked about the baby. What caught her eye were the few Betas and Omegas that were in the company of an Alpha. Most were cheerful enough, but a few looked downcast, following behind their Alpha with their heads down. This made Sarakiel more nervous. Normally, Omegas didn't travel alone, especially not pregnant Omegas. The dark blue collar around her neck and swollen belly gave her away in an instant. Luckily for her, everyone that lived here knew her, mainly because of her family, the Edlunds. Her ancestor, Charles Edlund, founded the town in the 1700s. This afforded Sarakiel respect on her own, but she also had her four elder brothers to look to.

Michael, the oldest, owned his own software company and lived in England with his mate, Naomi, and their children Ephram, Malachi, Ariel, Ezekiel, Grace, and Hannah. Last Sarakiel had heard, they were expecting a seventh.

Lucifer, the second born, stayed in town to run the family accounting firm with Sarakiel. He and his mate, Rachel, were expecting their second child in early April, much to the excitement of 4-year-old Lilith.

Raphael, who was stationed in Florida with the Air Force, was currently seeking a mate, though he had his eye on a Beta named Anna that had been eyeing him right back for a few months now.

Gabriel, the youngest boy, and only other Omega (the other three were Alphas), lived in the next town over with his mate, Sam Winchester, and their two kids, Jo and John. Gabriel was an acting teacher at the local arts school, and Sam was a lawyer who worked with Omegas and Betas caught in bad situations with their mates.

Sarakiel's mate, Castiel Novak, was from a respectable family, and did a lot of volunteer work in his spare time from working for her eldest brother. He was a good man who treated his mate well. Her brothers were all thrilled when she chose him, glad that their baby sister had taken the initiative and chosen her own mate, rather than be forcefully mated like many Omegas. She was glad to, as stories of Omega's beaten to death by their mates or running away, only to be beaten again, were on the news almost daily.

With so many out of towners around, Sarakiel couldn't say that she was surprised when a lone male Alpha approached her as she was approaching a front register, shopping basket in hand.

"What's your name, Omega?" he demanded. Sarakiel regarded the male with a cool expression on her face. She had never seen him before, and judging by his appearance, he wasn't from around here.

"None of your business," she replied simply.

"Stocking up for a secret trip are we?" he asked, moving closer to her. The Omega put a hand instinctively on her belly. She wasn't scared for herself, but she was scared for her child, and this Alpha was threatening.

"As it would happen, no," she replied, keeping her voice calm. She could smell a couple of local Alphas nearby. One woman at a register, a Beta with light brown hair and green eyes, picked up the phone and dialed in a hurry. The store had gone silent, all eyes watching the strange Alpha and Sarakiel.

"Omega's shouldn't be out by themselves, especially not a knocked up one," the Alpha continued to advance on her. She started backing up, hand reaching behind her for anything that could be used as a weapon. Suddenly, a strong hand took her right forearm. Sarakiel looked behind her as she became aware of a familiar scent, and gave an audible sigh.

Her brother, Lucifer, was standing behind her. He hadn't been to work today. Lilith had a Christmas pageant at her preschool, so that took precedence. Judging by the absence of said child, the parents were doing some late Christmas shopping for her, hence the package of the 4-year-old's favorite cookies in her brother's hand. Right now, however, he was focused on the strange Alpha that was advancing on his sister.

"Hey buddy, want to explain why you're scaring my sister?" he said, his jovial tone making his menacing stare even worse. The other Alpha paled a little, but stood his ground.

"She's running, I can tell. She's sweating, nervous, and she keeps looking around like she's worried someone will suspect something. I catch runaways for a living, I've seen all of this before," he said, a little too defensively. Lucifer laughed, and guided Sarakiel to his mate, who was standing right behind him. A beautiful red-haired Beta with piercing blue eyes, Rachel was as snarky as they come, which made her a perfect match for the second oldest Edlund child.

"See, here's the thing, tourist," Lucifer began, spitting the word 'tourist' out like it was a curse word. "Around here, we treat our mates well. If I even thought _for a second_ that my sister's Alpha was causing her to want to run, he'd be dead. He wouldn't deserve to even be in the same room as her if I didn't trust him. All these new people are making her nervous, especially some hopped up Alpha looking to prove himself." Lucifer was starting to get angrier. He got right up in the Alpha's face, his voice barely above a whisper. "If I catch you anywhere near my family or their mates again, you'll have me to deal with. Understand?" The scent of the dominant Alpha was almost suffocating. Lucifer was giving off as much as he could to establish whose turf this was. The other Alpha looked around for help, but not a soul budged. He finally merely nodded, and left the store without a word. Once he was gone, Lucifer turned back to his baby sister.

"Sara, are you alright?" he asked as the people around them went about their business.

"I'm fine, Lucifer," she replied, though that was only partially true. She hadn't had an encounter like that with an Alpha for a long time, so she was a little shaken. Lucifer looked at his mate.

"Rachel, call Castiel," he said.

"I already did, Lucifer," the Beta from behind the register piped up. Lucifer turned and saw who it was, and gave an award-winning grin.

"You're a saint, Angie," he said. He then promptly took Sarakiel's shopping basket from her hands, paid for the groceries, and carried them out to her car. Rachel stayed by her side the whole time, silent, but keeping a firm grip on her sister-in-law.

"Lucifer, please," Sarakiel protested, but he wasn't having it.

"Go straight home. Castiel is probably worried about you now. Don't stop until you get there, is that clear?" he asked, locking eyes with the young Omega.

"He's only worried because of the phone call," Sarakiel grumbled.

"Sarakiel Amara Novak, is that clear?" Lucifer asked again, surprising his sister by using her full name. She gave a weary sigh and nodded, maintaining eye contact with her brother.

"Yes, brother," she said, her voice resigned. Lucifer broke into a warm smile and embraced her.

"We're still on for Christmas eve, right?" he asked as he hugged her.

"As long as the little one doesn't come early, yes," she replied with a smile. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her swollen belly.

"Give your mom until after Christmas little guy, all right?" he gently chastised the bump. He was completely convinced that they were having a boy, although Sarakiel wanted it to be a surprise. She laughed at his attitude. He was already a great uncle to Gabriel's kids, so there were no worries as to how he would be with hers. Rachel gently nudged her mate away and gave Sarakiel a hug of her own.

"You two take care, okay? Call if you need anything," she said. Sarakiel embraced her sister in law, loving the scent that she gave off. Betas didn't have the same sense of smell as the Alphas or Omegas, but that didn't mean that they didn't have a scent. Rachel smelled like vanilla, and it always made Sarakiel feel better, especially when her brother was giving her a hard time.

"I will, Rachel. Thank you," she said to the red-haired Beta. Lucifer helped her into the car, shut the door, and waved, giving her a stern look to remind her of his orders. Sarakiel sighed as she put the car in gear and drove away.

Upon her arrival home, Sarakiel was surprised to see her mate already at the door, waiting. His normally-tousled hair was messier than usual, and his bright blue eyes were flashing. Tiny bits of Alpha red were sneaking in as she pulled up the driveway. _He didn't shave today either_ , she thought as her gray eyes drifted to the five o'clock shadow on his cheeks and chin. She had barely cut the engine when he opened the passenger side door and started pulling things out.

"Castiel, I can…" she began.

"Stay put," Castiel ordered. Sarakiel could smell the agitation coming from her mate. She looked down, taking a submissive stance. She was too tired to argue, and she knew that Lucifer had probably called him regardless of what Angie had done or said. He made one more trip in the house before coming to collect his pregnant Omega. When Sarakiel heard the car door open, she waited until he had a firm grip on her arm before she made to move. She moved slowly and deliberately, making sure not to further agitate him. Normally she'd tell him off for coddling her, but right now, she knew better. Today, it was easier on both if she just submitted.

A pleasant smell greeted her when she walked into the house. Castiel had already made dinner, and from the looks of things, he just finished mere minutes before she got home. A plate of pasta with homemade alfredo sauce was steaming at her place at the table, complete with garlic bread and a tall glass of water. Castiel's place had the same thing, only instead of water, there was a bottle of beer.

Sarakiel was silent as Castiel helped her take her shoes, coat, and collar off, and led her to the table. Once she was sitting, he sat down at his place caddy corner from her and just looked at her. By now, she realized that he had been worried from the start when she didn't come home at her normal time, but the call from Angie, and probably Lucifer, had only served to make him more agitated.

"Why didn't you come home?" he asked quietly.

"You didn't answer my phone call earlier, so I stopped to make sure that we had something to make for dinner," Sarakiel replied, her voice just as quiet and her eyes on the table. A firm hand on her chin forced her to look up and into her mate's eyes. They were more red now, and she was certain that her eyes were sparkling Omega gold. She felt cowed, quiet, and worst of all, guilty.

"Why didn't you call again?" he asked her, his voice firmer. He hadn't spoken to her like this before, at least, not outside of the bedroom.

"I wasn't thinking," Sarakiel replied, her voice soft and meek. "Forgive me, Alpha." Castiel didn't remove his hand, his eyes completely red now.

"Were you trying to run?" he asked after a moment. Tears sprang into Sarakiel's eyes the moment the question left his lips. She wrenched herself from her mate's grip and stood up, infuriated.

"No!" she shouted. "How could you even think that, Castiel?" She had abandoned all submission, all Omega behavior. Now, she was a pissed off pregnant woman. Castiel saw the Omega gold leave his mate's eyes almost instantly, and realized what he had done. "I'm having your child! I love you! You're my mate, my partner! How could you even think that I would want to run away?!" By now, she was in full tears. She sat on the floor, bawling. She didn't hear Castiel get up, but she flinched when she felt his hands on her arms. He sat down on the floor next to her, gently rocking her. Sarakiel was too weak to fight him at this point.

"You're right," he whispered softly. "I know you'd never run from me. I was stupid to even think that." He gently kissed her temple as she calmed down, subconsciously nuzzling his neck. She wanted to punch him in the face, but his scent was so calming that she couldn't help it. "My mate," he crooned. "My beautiful mate, carrying my beautiful pup." He gently stroked her swollen abdomen, and both were surprised when the infant inside responded to his touch by moving. Sarakiel looked down at her stomach as the baby moved under Castiel's touch. Slowly, she placed her hand over his as he continued to whisper praise in her ear. The tears slowly subsided as she leaned in to him, giving a small, satisfied whine. "I'm so sorry, Sarakiel," Castiel said gently. He kissed her on the top of her head, his hand not stopping on her abdomen while the other hand held her close. He felt himself close to tears when Sarakiel looked up at him, gray eyes sparkling with both her own inner light, and tears.

"Thank you, Castiel," she replied. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, sensing his own guilt. "But you're right, I should have called you again."

"No," he said. "I saw that you had called. I didn't call you back." The pair just sat on the floor for another five minutes, just sitting there. Castiel didn't remove his hands from Sarakiel the whole time. Sarakiel's hands moved up to her mate's chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. Finally, Castiel backed away. "We should probably eat," he said quietly. Sarakiel nodded, and allowed him to help her stand up. Having both calmed down, they transitioned to a more married couple feel, as opposed to mates.

"I don't know how you do it, Cas," she said as he helped her sit at the table and took her plate to warm it up in the microwave. "My hormones are horrible and you still put up with me."

"I'm not exactly easy either, Sara," Cas called from the kitchen. "I'm nervous as all hell right now."

"That makes two of us," Sara called back. Two minutes later, he returned to the dining room, dinner in hand. He served his very pregnant mate and sat down at his usual place, grinning as she dove in to her dinner, her appetite returned in full force. There was some small talk throughout dinner, including the permanent switch of her working from home after the baby comes. They already had converted the home office to accommodate both computers, and the nursery was ready to go. They had agreed to keep it white and gender neutral, since the gender of the baby was a secret. After dinner, Sarakiel got up and started to collect the dishes, an action to which Castiel started to object.

"Cas, please," she said, taking his plate from in front of him. "Whoever didn't cook does the cleanup. That's how we've done it, and that's how we're going to keep doing it." Castiel allowed his pregnant Omega to clean up after dinner, grinning fondly.

As she finished the dishes, Castiel came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and gently nuzzled her mate mark on the back of her neck. Sarakiel hummed at the sensation. Lately, both of them had been too tired for any type of sex. That hadn't stopped them from at least enjoying themselves. There had been some rather heated make out sessions, as well as some manual and oral release as well. The doctor had said that toward the end of the pregnancy, sex would help labor come easier. And tonight, Castiel fully intended on helping labor along. The sight of his pregnant mate made him restless, and he wanted her badly. As he started to nip at the silvery scar, Sarakiel's hum became a mewl.

"Cas," she whispered. He could smell her arousal as he gently bit down.

Suddenly, a cry tore from her lips. She doubled over, screaming in pain. Castiel became alarmed. He looked down and saw something soaking through her pants. With a jolt, and the smell of amniotic fluid, they realized that she had gone into labor…a month early. While this wasn't cause for concern most times, this was their first, and he was horrified. Going by the look on his mate's face, so was she. Any thoughts of sex flew out the window as Castiel ran for the door, grabbing his coat and hers, along with some easily slipped on shoes. Her hospital bag had been put in his SUV a week ago, and right now, he was exceedingly glad for that. Sarakiel had already started timing the contractions in her head and calling the hospital to let them know she was coming. He guided her straight to the car and sat her down. The snow had gotten a little worse, but he had just put new tires on his car, and it was all wheel drive. This would make the drive across town that much easier.

"Cas, don't speed," Sara got out as she fiddled with her phone, sending obligatory messages to Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael. Michael and Raphael both sent back responses, offering her luck, and asking for pictures when the baby got there.

 _Damn it! He didn't listen ;) Ah well, be careful and good luck! – LE_

Gabriel face timed, to no one's surprise.

"How are you feeling? Did you call the hospital? Is Dean there?" A hundred questions at once. As the only sibling to have gone through childbirth from her perspective before, Sarakiel expected all of this.

Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother, was an OB/GYN who, among normal patients, specialized with Male Omegas like Gabriel. He lived in the same town as Gabriel and Sam with his mate Lisa, and their son, Ben. He had been more than happy to be Sarakiel's doctor after a recommendation from Sam.

"I'm okay, they're a good 12 minutes apart. Yes, I called, and yes, Dean is there," she replied, trying to calm her brother down. Over his shoulder, Gabriel's mate, Sam, was trying to get their five-year-old son to eat his dinner.

"When can we come see the baby?" Sam asked from behind his mate. Sarakiel grinned. Sam was a giant of an Alpha with a heart to match his stature. When he and Gabriel mated, the whole family was happy. The Winchesters were as well known in that town as the Edlunds were in theirs.

"When they get settled," came the answer from her left. Gabriel looked in that direction, and Sarakiel moved the phone to show her agitated mate at the wheel. "We'll let you know." Sarakiel sighed and looked at her brother.

"I'll have him call you, okay?" she asked. Gabriel gave a sigh and nodded.

"Take care, Sara," he said, his brown eyes looking at his sister with concern.

"I'll be fine, Gabe," she replied. "I love you both, and you'll hear from us soon."

"We love you, too," Gabriel replied. Just before he hung up, she heard, "John, eat your broccoli!" come from her brother.

"We're not going to let them come and visit, right?" Castiel asked as they made the turn toward the hospital. Sara almost responded, but another contraction hit. _6 minutes_ , she thought. This baby was ready.

The delivery room was spacious and quiet. There were no other mothers in the ward at that point, so they had the whole floor to themselves. Sarakiel already had the epidural put it, and her contractions had sped up. Castiel hovered near her the whole time, only leaving her side when completely necessary. About an hour in, Dean came in to check on her. Though older than Sam, Dean was about 5 inches shorter. Sun-kissed skin covered the muscular form the Alpha, who looked great in green scrubs and a white lab coat. He ran a hand through his short sandy blonde hair while green eyes scanned Sarakiel's chart.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked in.

"Other than the periodic feelings of pressure, I'm okay," Sarakiel responded.

"How about you, Cas?" he asked her mate, who had a grip on her hand.

"Anxious," came the curt reply. Dean understood what he was going through, and didn't press the issue. He checked on Sarakiel, giving her a quick exam. When he paused between her legs, the expectant parents grew nervous. Without another word, he walked over and pushed a button near Sarakiel's bed, and instructed Castiel to pull on a cord near his head. As soon as that happened, two nurses walked in, Dean had a quiet word with them, and the nurses set to work. They laid Sarakiel flat and put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Dean, what's going on?" she asked as the mask was put on her face. Dean, who was being suited up by another nurse, looked at the nervous Omega and her equally nervous mate.

"That baby is ready, whether you are or not," he was saying. Equipment was moved in and, as suddenly has it hit her, the need to push punched Sarakiel in the face. She let out a scream as the pain hit with the need to push. She had a death grip on Castiel's hand, and was looking at her mate for any sign of comfort. All he could do was hold her hand and whisper praise and words of encouragement to her as she worked to bring their baby in to the world.

For Sarakiel, this pain was worse than anything she had ever gone through. Up until now, her first heat had been the worst. Now, bringing a baby into the world was trumping everything. Her mate's words were only a small comfort to the excruciating pain in her whole body. She barely heard Dean counting and encouraging her to push, ensuring her that she was doing well. Her eyes, when not shut in pain, were looking at Castiel. He felt hopeless, unable to soothe her pain in any way. One particular scream of pain pierced him to his core. It took all that he had to not push the nurses and Dean out of the way and just cradle her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the delivery room was pierced with the scream of a baby, breathing the air for the first time. Sarakiel let out a choking cry of her own as she felt little legs kick her thigh. The pain went away quickly, and she sucked air like she had been suffocating. Castiel grabbed a corner of the blanket draped over her and wiped her face.

"It's a girl!" Dean declared as the nurses wrapped the crying baby in a blanket. Castiel moved away long enough to cut the umbilical cord, and then moved right back to Sarakiel.

"It's a girl," he cooed. "We have a daughter, Sara." His gorgeous mate looked at him, smiling and crying at the same time. Even in her sweaty, tired, emotionally drained state, Castiel thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He brushed some drenched hair from her face, and looked to the nurses, who had just finished the initial examination and were wrapping the little girl up to hand to her parents. Castiel got her first, gladly accepting the little bundle into his arms. Happy tears streamed from his eyes as he looked at his newborn.

His bright blue eyes looked back at him. Peeking out from under the little pink hat was her mother's dark brown hair. He saw his nose and cheekbones and Sarakiel's lips. He gently caressed the plump little cheek with a finger, amazed at the new life in his arms.

"Cas," a tired voice said from his left, jolting him from his reverie. Sarakiel's bed had been adjusted to have her sitting up. Dean and the nurses were leaving the room, having successfully delivered the placenta, to give the new parents some time alone with the baby. Castiel looked at his mate as she held out her arms, wordlessly asking for her child. The Alpha obliged, transferring the child into Sarakiel's waiting arms. A tired but genuine smile came over her face as she looked at her new daughter. She studied every feature of her daughter's face, marveling in every detail. Castiel wrapped an arm around his mate, pressing his lips to her temple. Sarakiel leaned into the kiss, a content purr coming from her. The Novaks were a family.


End file.
